Just A Prank
by 9foxgrl
Summary: After being pranked by Naruto his classmates want revenge on him and his friends. They never expected it to go wrong. An Early Happy Halloween readers.


Just a Prank

9foxgrl

A/N: With Halloween coming up I'm in a dark mood. Evil smirk.

Revised: March 12, 2012

If it was one thing everyone in Konoha's Ninja Academy could tell you it was that twelve year old orphan Naruto Uzumaki was a master at pranking. From the simple whoopee cushion in your chair to sneaking laxatives in the teacher's coffee. If it classified as a prank, he could do it. Many people, even his fellow students had been pranked by him.

"I think we should get him back." Sakura said one day.

"Why?"

"So he would stop of course!" Ino said. "I agree!"

"Hnn." Sasuke scoffed but agree none the less. He still hadn't forgiven Naruto for super gluing a kunai to his hand.

"I'm in." Kiba said with a laugh.

Choji hesitated but agreed.

"What about Shikamaru and Hinata?"

"Like they would agree?" Ino said pointing at the two sitting with Naruto helping him with an assignment. The three were closely knit, friends since they had met in the park when they were little.

"So what's our plan?" Sasuke asked.

"We could involve them, and then Naruto would go along and get in trouble. We could blame it all on him."

"Paint?"

"Nah, it needs to be utter humiliation!" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Paint is humiliating!" Choji pointed out.

Ino and Sakura grinned. "We got the perfect idea."

Later that Night

"This place is creepy!" Choji shuddered as he passed another tombstone.

"Who cares?" Naruto yelled. "Where are they? You said they were here?"

Sasuke groaned for the second time that night. The plan was for him and Choji to lure Naruto to the cemetery. Kiba and Sakura would get Hinata and Ino would grab Shikamaru. All claiming that of the other members of their closely knit group had been taken by bullies to the cemetery.

"I think they're at the mausoleum."

"The Maso-what?"

"You know the building they stick dead people in?" Sasuke said to the idiot blonde.

"Why didn't you just say that in stead of using those fancy words of yours?" Naruto snapped.

"Hnn."

"SHIKAMARU! HINATA!" Naruto bellowed.

"Naruto?" replied a timid voice.

Naruto ran and found Hinata being lead to the mausoleum by Sakura while Shikamaru was being dragged by Ino.

"Huh? You're not in trouble?"

"What?"

"They told us you were. Troublesome."

Naruto looked stood at the arch of the mausoleum with his two best friends. No sooner had he run up to them all three was shoved inside by the boys. Sakura and Ino shoved the heavy door closed as Hinata fell in.

"Will they be okay?" Sasuke asked as the three trapped children began to scream and beat on the door of their prison.

"Sure, I mean there is a guy who comes every Saturday morning to clean out the mausoleum. They will be just fine." Sakura teetered. "They got about ten hours of air in there, even with all the yelling."

"At least we're even now Naruto." Ino laughed.

The class walked away laughing. The sounds of Naruto's frantic yells filling the air and Hinata shrieking for help and Shikamaru pounding on the door.

Unfortunately for them the man who cleaned the mausoleum had been ill Saturday and did not show up until late Sunday night. When he opened the mausoleum he found the three's lifeless bodies on the ground. Their fingertips bloodied and worn down from trying to dig through the hard ground and scratching at the cement door. Their death was determined as suffocation and poisoning from the gases that the newly added corpse had been releasing. When they had been found all three were holding hands.

After Iruka broke the tragic news to the class Monday morning the group responsible; sworn themselves to secrecy not to tell anyone what happened that night.

Three Years Later

It had been in the midst of the Chunin exams when Oto invaded. It had looked like Orochimaru was about to win when three figures appeared out of a large door that burst from the ground. The door covered in images of skulls and fire. The doorway of Hell.

They identified themselves as agents of the Shinigami sent to capture the mad man's soul. Within minutes they had slain the Oto ninjas.

"Thank you." Hiruzen Sarutobi said to the hooded leader.

He nodded and the three walked over to the gate that stood waiting for them. Just before they crossed through it they all took off their hoods revealing the un-aged faces of Hinata Hyuuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Naruto Uzumaki. The entire shinobi population present gasped and stared in shock at them.

"You should thank the Shingami." Hinata said in an empty voice.

"He gave us permission to come." Naruto added.

"Despite our classmates killing us." Shikamaru finished.

The three walked inside the gates of Death and were never seen again.

The End


End file.
